


Wait Till' Morning

by FiddleStixx



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fighting, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Murdock was good at disappearing. [A/B/O] © Netfix, Stan Lee & Bill Everett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Till' Morning

Matthew Murdock was good at disappearing.  
Well, in a sense if you saw things like him right now.

Even as himself, or as ‘Daredevil’, Matt seemed to have the uncanny ability to leave a conversation unnoticed while everyone else was still talking or lying on the ground. What he wouldn't give for a fight right now.

Now, Matt, by all assumptions, looked and smelled like a Alpha most of the time. That, including a rather heavy dose of heat suppressants, was what got him through college without much trouble and lead him into the whole Law thing other than his father’s passing.

No one knew Matt was really an Omega, not Karen, not Claire (though she had her suspicions about him) and of course, Foggy. Who happened to be both his best friend, college roommate and the one person who got him into this mess when he had let his usually tough to break guard, down.

Currently, Matt, was not at his workplace. Hell, he wasn’t even fighting or at Claire’s like everyone would assume Matt would be. Matthew Murdock, defense lawyer, vigilante and legally blind person was stuck in Hell’s Kitchen, New York, inside his apartment as quiet as mouse and 6 months pregnant.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Matt wanted children. Maybe one day when he could handle it and when New York wasn’t such a horrible place. But not right now.

“ _Leave me alone…_ ” Matt groaned, sounding a little more whiny than his normal collective self as he slipped into his most comfortable t-shirt a pajama trousers, trying his best to calm the baby wriggling about under his skin with his warm hands and failing miserably.

Padding downstairs in a bid to try and get the baby to sleep on it’s own, he ignored the loud knocking on his front door and continued into his small kitchen, leaning against the table as he got a glass of water.

“ **Matt! Matt, for fuck’s sake, let me in! It’s been weeks of this shit, just open the damn door!** ”

Wiping his mouth, Matt shook his head, a tear running own his normally composed cheek.

Foggy was back again.

During the first 3 months of torture, Matt had taken back the keys to his door while he was still having morning sickness in his office, so no one would have to know his predicament.

As soon as Foggy noticed him not answering his or Karen’s calls and couldn't find them, it was on.

For almost 12 weeks straight right on time, Foggy, no matter his condition, sick or drunk or hungover mostly, he would come during his lunch break a knock at the door for hours till it was up, then leave.

At first, Matt said he was sick. That he was recovering from the flu or something to get him to just go and not worry about him. Then, he asked just for him to leave him alone, that he was fine a he just needed to have a break. Finally, Matt, tired of the endless knocking, stopped opening the door to him altogether, convinced it would get him to go away till he could sort himself out.

Sometimes, though Matt would have never admitted it publicly, leaned on the door and listened some nights, when Foggy came to his door again drunk in the evenings. He would always listen to him, sometimes ,being his emotions were in turmoil, cried when his smell would leave finally or Foggy would go silent at his door.

Sniffling, Matt wiped another tear off his cheek as he caught whiff of the smell and his heart ached. Foggy smelled like a true Alpha, all burning wood and accents of spice, not like Matt’s true Omega smell of caramel and now he was pregnant, a burnt sugar, that couldn't really be covered up by the artificial Alpha or Beta pheromones you could buy on the market nowadays.

Forcing himself to shake it off, Matt tried to go back upstairs, but Foggy’s desperation rooted him to his floor near his hallway.

“ **Please, Matt…** ”

Matt swallowed, his foot moving towards the door before stopping, listening to the silence. Hesitant. But, before he knew it, he was at the front door, pulling it open a little to look to see if he was gone.

Foggy, in all his usual grandeur, was still standing there. But he wasn’t himself.

By the breathing and the obvious other signs, it was easy for Matt to spot that Foggy was angry, Alpha angry and his stupid Omega tenancies made him want to just wrap himself up in his arms and let him comfort him, along with the baby. He tried not to think about that right now, though.

However, Foggy didn’t seem to think twice before pulling that door open and pulling him out of his apartment and into his arms, breathing in frantically as he once over’d him in the hallway of his apartment complex.

“ _Foggy, I…_ ” “ **Shut up, shut up Matt or God help me...** ”

Matt stayed silent after that. He didn’t want to anger Foggy more and felt himself trembling.

Foggy pulled him in closer, trembling himself. “ **Do you have any idea what you damn well put me though, Matthew Murdock!? Do you?!** ”

“ _Foggy, I just…_ ” “ **No, I don’t give fuck what you have to say right now. You...just...ugh.** ”

Foggy growled in frustration, settling only a little to escort Matt into his apartment and sit him down on his own couch.

 **“You don’t think I was supposed to be informed about this!?** ” He raged as Matt sat there, listening. **“You can’t just walk out of your problems Matt! When did you think about telling me, huh? When I finally had enough and broke in?! When it was born!?** ”

“ _She._ “ Matt spoke quietly once he could get and word in edgeways of his ranting.

“ **She?** ” Foggy finally spoke, sounding almost as broken as Matt felt.

“ _I don’t know for sure._ ” Matt continue when he felt it was safe to talk. “ _But...I just think that. I could be wrong though._ ”

Foggy took a moment to stay standing before finally easing own next to Matt. “ **Is...she okay?** ”

“ _Yeah..._ ” Matt couldn't help but smile a little. “ _She’s sleeping right now, moving around, but still sleeping. Usually, she gives me a beating._ ” Foggy couldn't help but chuckle at that. “ **Sounds like our kid.** ” He sniffled.

Matt couldn’t help himself and lie his head on Foggy’s shoulder, eyes closed as Foggy stroked through his hair. “ _I don’t know what to say in the terms of sorry, Fog, but I…_ ”

“ **Matt, didn’t I tell you to shut up?** ” Foggy frowned. “ _Uh...yeah, you did._ ” Matt finished lamely.

“ **Good, do so.** ” He mumbled and cradled Matt’s head into his lap. “ **We can talk about it later when we’re both not wanting to kill the other for any reason.** ”

Matt only responded with a hum, settling as Foggy talked, words fuzzing out soon enough. 'Yeah...’ He thought, slowly drifting off to sleep. ‘It can wait till’ morning...’


End file.
